


Birds and Booze

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, TW: drinking, fair game, mentions Summer and her death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: We all mourn in our own ways, not all of them are healthy. Qrow's isn't very healthy, and Clover soon learns that.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 23





	Birds and Booze

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

"Has anyone seen Qrow?" I asked. Everyone in the room shook their head and I headed off down the hall to find him. I walked from room to room, asking where Qrow was. He had been acting strange all week and I was worried about him. Especially since tonight was supposed to be date night. 

I found Ruby and Yang alone in a room, and I asked if they had seen Qrow. They both looked up in surprise. "We totally forgot about him. Oh no!" Their reactions scared me. What if something had happened to him?

"Is something wrong? What is happening? Why has Qrow been acting so strange recently?" I asked. The two girls shared a look.

"He never told you?" Yang asked. I shook my head. Was Qrow keeping secrets from me? "Today is the anniversary of when Summer, Ruby's mom died." 

I remember Qrow mentioning her. They had gone to school together, been on the same team. She was like a younger sister to him, that's what he had said. 

"We took the day off to remember her, like we always do. We never even thought about Uncle Qrow was handling it. We can help you search for him," Ruby said, standing up. 

"No, you guys continue with what you are doing. Today must be a rough day," I said, and then left them alone. 

I couldn't blame Qrow for not telling me about this. Losing someone you love, which Qrow has experienced many times, is incredibly painful. I did wish he had told me so that I could have taken the day off to be there for him if he needed me. 

"Has anyone seen Qrow?" I said, walking into yet another room. Marrow looked up.

"I saw him leave early this morning. He took the day off," Marrow said. Great, now I knew that he was in the city. But Atlas was huge, and he could literally be anywhere. I thought about waiting for him to come back for dinner, but decided to go out and search for him. He was really worrying me. I checked my scroll again, hoping that he would answer my texts. But the screen was empty. 

"Come one Qrow. Where are you?" I said, walking through the cold streets of the city. I asked everyone who would stop if they had seen him, showing them a picture of him. But no one recognized or remembered him. 

About an hour into my search in the city, I heard a large crash. I turned to the noise, it was a bar. I sighed, remembering that I was still Atlas military and I should probably check it out, even if it meant pausing my search for my boyfriend. 

I walked into the bar and almost stepped on broken glass. 

"Careful!" The bartender shouted. "I just dropped a huge box of new pint glasses."

"What bad luck," someone said to the person sitting next to them. 

I helped the bartender clean up the mess. When he finished he turned back to me. 

"Thank you so much! You're a military officer, right?" He asked, pointing to my uniform. "I know it's technically not your job, but there is this guy who has been here all day. He's drunk out of his mind and I don't think he will be able to make it back home. If you could help him find his way back, that would be amazing. I don't want to kick him out, sounds like he's been having a rough day." He pointed to a man in the back. I looked over and sighed. 

"Yes, I will help him. Thank you for telling me." I said and walked over to where the man was sitting. He was hunched over a glass of booze, barely able to keep his head up. 

"How many of those have you had Qrow?" I asked, sitting across from him.

Qrow looked up in surprise. "Clover! Hey man. Not that many. Just a few dozen." His words were slurred. 

"I thought you gave up drinking," I said. 

"Well, today is a special occasion. Summer would want me too." 

"I don't know Summer, but I highly doubt she would want you to ever look like this. Qrow, sweetie, you're a mess. I doubt you could even stand up. Please, stop. Let's go home." I stood up and walked over to help him up.

"I can stand! Here, let me show you!" He mumbled. He lifted himself up out of his chair and immediately fell back into it. I shook my head and sighed. "Okay, maybe I can't stand."

I grabbed his arm and slung it across my shoulder, putting all his weight on me. Then, I dragged him out the door, stopping to pay the bartender before hand. 

I made the long trek back to Atlas Academy and carried him to his room. There, his two nieces were waiting for him. The moment they saw him, they both started freaking out.

"You're drunk! What is wrong with you! You're supposed to be an adult!" Yang shouted.

"Oh Uncle Qrow! I'm so sorry we forgot about you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you even stand up?"

Qrow rubbed his forehead. "Will you two please stop shouting? I can't think when you do that."

"Well maybe if you didn't go and drink yourself under the table, you'd be fine," Yang fumed.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," I said, stopping her before she could continue yelling. "You said that today was a painful day for you guys. Give him a break, he has a different way of mourning. Sure, it's not healthy, but that is something we can work on. You need to understand Yang, he misses her too." Yang immediately looked guilty, and Ruby tackle-hugged her uncle.

"I'm so glad you're okay Uncle Qrow. Please don't scare us like that again." 

"Don't worry pipsqueak. I won't."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," he mumbled. 

"Now you two give your uncle some space. I'll take care of him. He'll be better soon," I said. The two girls left the room and I walked Qrow over to his bed. "Yang was right, you know. You were irresponsible. Gave me a heart attack when I realized you were gone. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I love you," I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I won't. I'm sorry," he muttered, and he drifted off to sleep. 

~

The next day, Qrow walked into the cafeteria looking miserable. 

"I hate hangovers." He grumbled as I handed him a plate of food. 

"Well, I'm sure that Ironwood will let you have the day off. Take care of yourself. If you need me, I can take the day off as well," I said.

"Please do," he said, setting his plate down and staring at it. I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer.

"No more drinking. That's all I ask. I put up with you tearing yourself down and blaming everything little bad thing on your semblance. I really try, but I couldn't stand to see you drunk like you were last night. It made me feel helpless, and hurt. No more drinking." 

"Yes sir," He said."Whatever you say."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't write this, since it's such a tough subject. And it was tough to write because it made me feel horrible for Qrow, but I finished it and I'm actually kinda proud of it.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
